mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Oasis
Mercenary Guild Who: A race-specific (Forest Elves, and Half-Orc), mercenary clan. My reasoning for this, thus follows: Forest Elves, being sly, and cunning as they are, will be used more for scouting/assassination. Half-Orcs for more of the brutal strength, overpowering force. I think it should be a nice balance. Please know, that the races may change, and/or add a new race. With the whole bloodlines factor, and other race-specific features in which we know nothing about yet, it may be subject to change. What: A Guild, who specializes in doing Mercenary work. Whether it be assassination, or scouting; We do whatever you need, no exceptions. Why: No real "reason". Its a game. We want to excel in being the best at who we are, and what we do. 'Where: No real announced HQ at the moment. Once a map of Mortal Online is released, this will be updated. Restrictions: Maturity. If you cannot listen to orders, then please, do not even bother applying. Guild Atmosphere: We are a group of people who share similiar intrests in a similiar game. We are very laid back, and we can take jokes. Sarcasm is definitely a big part of our atmosphere. RolePlaying is not discouraged, and truly, I am neutral of it. If you want to RP, go for it. Right now We're looking for anyone. My guild ranks will be as follows. This is a simple flowchart, simply because trying to write it all out recently, has been a job of its own. I think it gives you the general idea. http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/4047/oasisflowchart.jpg By Fuzzer54 The ranks will be achieved after you have completed so many "jobs". The top 3 tiers of the flowchart will be the deciding force of what jobs you are assigned, and thus, when you are promoted to the next rank. In this guild, we give you a bit of an option as to how you progress in the ranks of the guild. A Mercenary Guild is not something that runs purely from Mercenaries getting their bounties. Yes, that is a bit portion, but not all of it. As you can tell from our ranks, you have from freedom as to how you want to serve the guild. After getting past the initial "recruit" status, you have the option of going into a "Combat", "Support", or "Crafting" prestige. Combat - People who enjoy watching their victim die. These are fighters. The assassins. The people who enjoy getting their hands dirty, and occasionally a good fight between the killer and the mark. These students will have the choice as to whether they want to move on to Master Assassin or Elite Solider. Support - These are the people who would rather not go head first, but passively stay behind, watching to make sure everything is going okay, and if not, be the first to lend the helping hand. This also includes casters, whether it be agressive magic, or healing magic, we still count you as support, even if you're the one doing the "job". Crafting - Every good guild has its fair share of crafters, and thats exactly what we have set up here. Oasis welcomes crafters! Obviously we need them so we will have equipment for the members, and all their needs. Crafters will be rewarded for the quantity AND quality of the type of things they craft. As to how that will be determined, we do not know yet, but just remember... We need you crafters! Combat Roles - Now, to determine whether you become an "Dark Assassin" or a "Elite Soldier" is your decision. Depending on your method of killing, the choice is yours. Whether you enjoy the subtle, quiet, and stealthy approach, you'll want to go into the Assassin Prestige. If you're a fan of brute force and direct attacks, you'll want to go after the Master Soldier Prestige. Masters - The top ranks of our guild are the "Masters" of each Prestige. These will be represented with 1 person at a time. These are some of the top members of our guild, and therefore, I expect them to be respected. Council - This guild also has a "Council". These guys keep me and the Viceroy in check. They make sure we dont make any rash, or harsh decisions, and overall, make sure we do our job to the best of our ability. These members will be chosen if you are notably wise, or mature in the guild. These seats will not fill up fast, due to the very high "job responsabilities" that come with them. Viceroy - This is my 2nd in command person. He/She makes sure the guild runs smooth in all its technical aspects. If I am not on, I expect you to listen to him as if he were me. When we're both on, he is responsable for all the small, minute details that I might happen to miss. His job, is making sure everything runs perfect. Grand Master - That is me. Now, I'm not perfect, and I know that. Despite that fact though, I still expect you to listen to me. You will find that I am a very laid-back guy, and I enjoy most everything about life... but when the time comes I can be very serious, and I always want the best for my guild. If there are tough decisions to make, I will make them to the best of my ability, and then put that answer through the council. I put up this extensive ranking system for a reason. Not only to keep me in line, but to make sure the guild grows to the best of its ability. Home Page http://oasis.hyperboards.com/index.php Category:Guilds